Fixing a Mistake
by TheLazyBAMF
Summary: Stan's been given a time wish, instead of wishing he never made the greatest mistake of his life, he thought things through. His dad always did say he'd mess things up one way or another but what if he'll just re-live their childhood up to the point before he breaks the ter that, it's good bye again. Full summary inside. Also in ao3.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **With this thing, I could probably fix the biggest mistake of my life."**_

Stan pondered as he stared at the orb in his hands.

After the giant baby helped them defeat the floating Dorito, he was given a time wish. More specifically, the citizens of Gravity Falls decided to give him the Time Wish. He tried giving it to the twins but they refused. Ford was adamant that Stan should have it. Really, the first time he was being generous and people were taking it for granted, yeesh.

What should he do with the damn thing?

' _Maybe I could go back in time and stop myself from breaking that machine?'_ He thought for a minute.

All you ever do is lie and cheat right on your brother's coattails.

' _Then again, pops always did say that I'm a screw up. I f I hadn't messed things up then, I probably would have messed things up eventually.'_

 **Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire future?!**

' _Maybe I could just stop existing."_

 **Listen, dorks, and listen good. You're a six-fingered freak, and you're just a... dumber, sweatier version o' him. And you're lucky you have each other because neither of you will ever make any friends!**

' _Then again, those bullies would have eaten him alive. Probably lose his thirst for all that supernatural weirdness.'_

For once in his life he thought things over, planned them and tried to predict the consequences. Time travel is hard to understand.

What if he _disappeared_ before the science fair? What if some gang he pissed off when he was young tried to _take him out?_ He dismissed the idea completely. Ford would be heartbroken. Call him presumptuous but before the accident Ford still cared about his twin which means that Ford may lose his interest in pursuing his dream school and instead try to live out their dream of sailing the world.

A metaphorical light bulb lit up in his head. His brother couldn't manage all those bullies all on his own, he needed a confidant, someone who will encourage him. And with their father who's not easily impressed? He'll need all the encouragement he could get. Stan needs to push him in the right direction and make sure he doesn't lose his spirit. Once Ford is ready to go to West Coast Tech, he'll just-

Stanley gasped. What will become of him? Did he really have the guts to just forfeit his life? After years of fighting and surviving, he'll just give up like that?

He looked around and saw families being reunited and friends comforting each other. He looked at the twins who were discussing everything with Wendy and Soos. Finally, he looked towards his brother who was conversing with McGucket.

It was not fair.

 **I'm selfish?** _ **I'm selfish**_ **, Stanley? How can you** _ **say**_ **that after costing me my dream school?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life and you won't even listen!**

Then again, maybe he'll finally do something _worthwhile_ for once.

He approached his family slowly.

"Have you thought of what you're going to wish for?"Mabel asked him excitedly.

"Is it money? Is it infinite amounts of gold?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"I bet it was a slice of infinite pizza!" Soos yelled.

"Yeesh, how old do you think I am?" he asked as he knelt down to the kid's eye level.

"What did you wish for?" Ford asked as he approached them.

"Hold your horses would 'ya? I haven't made the wish yet."

"Do you need help?" Wendy asked playfully. "Nope. 'Mind is made up." he raised his eyebrow at her.

"What are you waiting for!?" Mabel nearly yelled into his ear.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan, the suspense is killing us."

He looked at their eager faces. Maybe he should tell them after all, he won't see them again after this. He looked around the clearing. The citizens of Gravity Falls believe that he is one of the heroes. Being the chief of resistance gave his the respect he sought after decades ago. Was he really going to give all this up? It's arguably better. He and Ford could patch things up, he could use the wish to rebuild the town and he and his twin could-

 **Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?**

Who was he kidding? This was for the best. This whole mess wouldn't happen if it weren't for that triangle guy. If he didn't screw things up the damned triangle wouldn't have the chance to get to his brother in the first place.

He gave them his greatest conman smile.

"Let's just say that I can use this to correct one of the biggest mistakes I made."

Wendy and Soos shared similar looks of confusion.

Stanford looked at him with curiosity and something akin to concern.

"Which is?" Dipper asked nervously. He felt anxious.

"Losing millions of dollars!"

Mabel sighed in relief. She was feeling a weird sense of anxiety. She looked at Dipper who confirmed that he felt it too. They were still feeling it.

"How exactly did you almost get millions of dollars, knucklehead?" Stanford asked.

Stan let out a loud bark of laughter.

"Stop being such a stick in the mud Poindexter." His mask letting out a hint of fear.

"Mr. Pines? Are you alright dude?"

He realized belatedly that he begun to stare at the distance, his mask slipping from his face.

"Yeah, m'fine. Just having trouble processing everything all out."

"Stanley, you're worrying me."

He scoffed. "That's a first."

"Grunkle Stan?"

He sighed as he gathered the kids to his arms. He held them a little bit tighter than he usually does.

"Listen Kiddos-"His breath caught in his throat.

I don't want to go.

"Summer's over. I'm gonna miss you so make sure you come back next year capische?"

"Are you kidding? We'll always come back!" Mabel yelled.

"Yeah Grunkle Stan. If anything the jokes on you because we'll annoy you every summer." Dipper added.

"Maybe I should have thought that through. Anyway I think I lost my fez somewhere there, can you too get it?"

"Okay!" The kids dragged Soos and Wendy by the hand to find the missing fez.

Stan rose to his knees with a sigh. He felt his brother come closer to him.

"What was that about?"

"What was what all about?' he asked defensively as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Stanford stared at the back of his brother. He looked tense. It could have been just nerves but Stanley sounded so _nervous._

"Listen Stanley-"

"What do you need now poindexter? It's over. Summer's almost over, the kids will leave and you'll have your house back. I'll start packing the moment they get on the bus." Stanley spun around to look at his brother.

"Stanley that's not-"

"What? You're kicking Grunkle Stan out?"

They both turned around and saw the younger twins staring at them with confusion and hurt. Mabel was clutching his fez in her arms.

"Look kid-"

"That doesn't make sense! Weirdmageddon is over, I thought you two would have worked things out by now." the young boy question his uncles. He didn't get it. He and Mable worked things out, why can't do the same?

"It's a little complicated-" Ford started.

"What's so complicated about that? You two are brothers-Twins! Why can't you just talk things through?"

"He was the reason why I couldn't have gone to my dream school!"

"That again? I told you, it was still working when I left."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know!"

"Just stop fighting!" Mabel yelled.

There was a heavy silence. Nobody dared to make a sound.

"Look Ford-" Stanley begun. This is his last chance, might as well make the most of it.

"I'm sorry. Maybe this whole mess wouldn't have started if I didn't ruin your damn project. I just-"

"Have you decided?" Time Baby approached them.

Stan looked at his family and sighed.

"Yep. I want to fix the biggest mistake of my life."

Stanford's eyes widened in realization.

 **You've caused our family millions!**

"No Stanley! Don't do something stupid!"

"Great-uncle Ford?"

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Sorry Kiddos, looks like this is the last time you'll be seeing of me." he paused. " Sorry to break it to ya nerd but you'll have to deal with me for a few more years." He smirked

It faded as he faced Time Baby.

He closed his eyes and thought about his wish.

The first worthwhile thing he'll do that hopefully won't blow up in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

" _High-six?"_

" _High-six."_

One moment they were talking about their plans to sail the world before bed, the next decade's worth of memories flash before his eyes. He looked away from his brother, blinking rapidly and fighting the urge to rub his temples.

"Stanley? What's wrong?"

It's a good thing they have a calendar in the room. A quick glance confirmed that it was indeed the day they saw the Stan 'o war. If he didn't have that memory refresher, he might have stumbled on his words clumsier.

"I'm fine. Must have been the heat earlier or something."

"Well we better get to bed before ma catches us!"

"Yeah, good night nerd."

"Good night, knucklehead."

Stanley turned off the lights as his brother climbed to the top bunk, falling asleep almost immediately.

He bit his lip as he pulled the blankets tighter around his small form.

So he was brought back after they found the boat which means their nine-ish. He should probably make a plan on what to do so he won't mess things up anymore. However, he has to make sure to never outshine Ford. He groaned. This was annoying, his head was hurting and he suddenly felt very old.

' _That's because you are.'_

He'll make plans tomorrow, right now his fifty-something mind needed a break that his nine year old body needs to provide so he could function properly tomorrow. It's a good thing it was summer break then, he can't possibly make preparations if he has to face school right away.

Stanley opened his eyes as sunlight peeked through their window. Darn, he was hoping that everything was a dream. That it was all some dream conjured up by eating sweets before bed or some weird fantasy his imagination gave life to.

"Come on, Stan! Mom's making pancakes!"

He followed his brother down the stairs and nearly froze when he saw his father.

He was the same emotionless bastard who was not easily impressed. He had half the mind to sock the man in the jaw but thankfully the inner child won out and instead he felt a familiar feeling of fear at his father's aura of absolute authority.

They ate their breakfast quietly. Stanford kept glancing at him when he thinks he wasn't looking. His brother's attempts were almost pitiful if he thinks about it.

They ran away with a shout of "We're going out, bye!" before their parent's could process the sentence. They knew where to find them if they needed anything.

"Are you okay?" Ford asked as they walked towards their little project.

""Course I am."

"You were quiet earlier. Are you sure you're alright?"

Hearing words of concern from his brother caused a pang in his chest.

"Just didn't have anything to say." He shrugged.

Ford gave him a puzzled look but he walked in front of him to avoid looking at his brother. Ford just rolled his eyes at his brother's excitement to get to the boat. He began to prattle on about some nerdy stuff that Stan tuned out in favor of reflecting on his current situation.

Stanford was gazing at his brother with curiosity and concern.

Last night, just before they went to bed, Stan begun to act weird. They were just talking and planning until his brother stopped in the middle of his speech. He was pacing and making large hand gestures when it happened but all of a sudden, he froze. Ford didn't dare touch him, for a brief ten seconds, he saw his brother freeze and suddenly blink repeatedly. It was almost as if he just woke up. Stan looked around the room and his mouth turned to an o before his signature grin returned.

Breakfast was all the more awkward due to his brother's silence, he was hoping their parents, mostly their mother, to notice and point it out but they just carried on like they didn't see anything wrong.

Now, on their way to the Stan 'o war, he stopped talking and his brother hadn't even noticed. He just kept on waling, hands on his neck. It was almost normal but if someone were to focus on those arms and shoulders, they'd be able to tell how tense they were.

He bit his lip before catching up to his brother. He grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

He heard his brother gasp, saw how his arm tensed for a second before relaxing.

"Geez Ford, give a guy a warning next time, will 'ya?"

"Stanley." He said as he looked straight on his twin's eyes. "What's wrong, you've been acting weird."

"I'm fine poindexter." Those words seemed as though they carried a different meaning. His brother's eyes reflecting how heavy those words were. He was never so confused in his life.

"No you aren't. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?" It wasn't actually a request or a question.

Stanley looked at his shoes for a moment, seeming to think about his choices before sighing.

"It's just something stupid. No need to worry or anything."

"Stanley."

Stanley sighed as he rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and turned his head away from Ford.

""Listen it's jus-"Stan balanced his options for the fourth time.

"It's just; do you really want to build this boat, go treasure hunting and stuff?"

"Of course I do. What gave you the impression I didn't?"

"It's just, aren't you a little bit too smart to go treasure hunting? I dunno, maybe you wanna do something else with your life or-"Stan gasped as he felt arms wrap around him.

"Stanley, we're twins. You just said yesterday 'Wherever we go, we go together.' Of course I wanna go with you." Ford tightened his grip on his twin.

"But what about- what if some fancy school wanted you to- what if- what if you want to-" He was so flustered he couldn't make out a proper sentence.

"Stan, you're my brother. There are tons of schools or jobs out there. I promise you're more important than any school. There's only one of you." Ford said as he ruffled his twin's head.

Ford let go of his twin. "Come on, we need to get this boat fixed up soon for treasure hunting!"

Ford patted his back before running, assuming his brother was hot on his heels.

Stan stood there and finally let one tear drop. He didn't expect that answer. So much for not ruining the timeline. It was unknown to his brother but that was the first hug he received from Ford since he was a child. They're not much for hugs while they were teens, the occasional playful jab and pats were there sure but not something as intimate as hugging.

His heart nearly burst when he realized he was being hugged by his brother, his words nearly causing Stan to want to blab everything but he restrained himself. Ford will grow up, he will too. Ford'll out grow this childish dream, he probably won't.

"Don't go making promises you _won't_ keep Ford, but don't worry. I won't hold it against 'ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's so late. I've uploaded this chapter a few days ago in Ao3 but I wasn't able to do it here because of the darned exams. Anyway, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

A week has passed since his brother's weird behavior. Stanford dragged him to the library once, fooling Stan into thinking that he was doing this for an experiment regarding possessions and how to hunt some mystical creature that was really from D, D and more D. As his brother slept on the table, he was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He even used one of his notebooks in order to write down the changes he observed while he thought the other wasn't looking. He was trying not to think that his brother was some oddity he wanted to study but he has the nagging feeling at the back of his head that Stan was hiding something.

So far he has crossed out zombie, vampire, werewolf, fae, ghost, time-traveler and wizard. Some would have scoffed at those ideas but he always tried to do things accurately.

He tried to catch his mother's attention but she just said that perhaps he was just having a phase. He didn't dare involve his father in it. He knew that if Stan had some mental illness Filbrick would rather lock his own son up than have him treated and the rest of the town knowing about it. He searched a few books and he wrote the possible illnesses and symptoms at the back of his notebook.

Stanley didn't know that while they were busy building their pet-project, Stanford was studying him; wary of any hints on what his brother was hiding. He saw how Stan would often gaze at the distance, lost in his own head. He saw how Stan talked enthusiastically and then suddenly his smile would falter for a few seconds.

He was glad that he was as observant as he is, if not, he may not have noticed all this things. He'll figure out what was wrong with his brother and help him even if it took a lifetime. After all, they did promise to be together forever.

* * *

Stanley was becoming uneasy. He could feel Ford boring holes in his back for a week now. He could feel how his brother was studying him. If he wasn't that nervous he'll be found out he'll be pis- annoyed at how Ford was treating him just like his mysteries. But it showed that he cared right?

"Ford come on!" he yelled as he made his twin hurry towards the beach.

"I'm coming, the beach isn't going anywhere." He muttered.

"Yeah well, time's a wasting." In more ways than one.

They ran into Crampelter and his gang two days ago, punching their lights out were harder on his tiny body but it was worth it. He knew a few tricks from his days in prison that he just brushed off and said he saw it on a movie when Ford asked where he learned it.

Hammering nails into wood and sawing things could only handle all his pent up energy and frustrations before he needed another outlet. Knowing that you'll die in a few years makes you frustrated and knowing that you asked for it only made it worse.

* * *

"What are you scribbling now, Poindexter?"

"What- Nothing!" Stanford hid the notebook behind his back. He was writing more about his observations today, Stan can't know about this. He'll either just yell at being treated like some oddity or try harder to hide the truth from his twin. Stanley looked at his brother. It was obvious he was hiding something. He knew how to spot a liar and Ford had never been good at lying. He had a hunch at what his brother was writing down on his notebook but b he didn't have the heart to call his brother off.

"Stan, really it's just some-"

"No need to explain Ford. All you had to say was you didn't want me to pry." He shrugged as he lay down on his bed. Arms on the back of his neck, eyes closed.

Ford usually had to run away so he could keep some things secret and avoid being embarrassed by his twin. Stan usually snatches his notebooks and looks at his drawings, praising him and sometimes criticizing his works.

"Err, thanks." He murmured as he stared at his twin.

Stanley cracked one eye open to look at Stanford. "No problem."

Stanley's mind was racing. Was he found out, did Ford suspect something? It was two in the morning and he can't make up his mind. Should he go check that darned notebook? It's not like his brother would find it out and it's not like he hasn't faced Ford's ire before.

' _What the heck?'_ He shrugged.

He threw his covers away and silently thanked Mabel for helping him get rid of his fear of heights. It took a minute before he located the notebook. He hurried back to his bunk and turned on a flashlight.

Well this is interesting.

His brother listed some supernatural beings he must have researched on and crossed out a few he justified was unlikely. Stan smirked as his eyes landed on a particular word. "So close, Ford." He whispered. A smile formed on his face as he viewed a few more creatures. It slowly fell as he read a few entries concerning his sudden change.

 _Third day. Stanley has been increasingly silent. He often stares into space and won't snap out of it without physical contact. He hasn't noticed that I had been spying on him all morning and it's alarming me. I'm going to the library later to make sure I didn't miss anything and try to figure out if he has some illness we missed._

At the back of the notebook, he saw various disorders that had his eyebrow rising the moment he saw the first one.

" _Really, Ford?"_ he rolled his eyes.

Honestly though, if he wasn't amused by his brother's curiosity, he might feel angry being viewed as one of his twin's mysteries like many years ago.

He has to hand it to Ford though, he could take observe and take notes with precision. No wonder he has good grades.

He'll have to step up his game if he wants to go undetected, he was always a good actor but he had been underestimating Ford lately. A mistake he won't make again if he had any say to it.

He scanned through the notebook again, storing the data in his mind for later reference. Stan put the notebook back exactly where he found it and how he found it. Heists could have gone wrong if he messed up even with just the tiny bit centimeter.

He rubbed his face as he lay back down. How could he possibly act like himself without Ford feeling suffocated? He hated that word so much. Why couldn't he just stay away from Ford, why did his brother have to care for him so much when they were kids but totally forget about him once they reach their teens?

Things could have been easier if he was a little bit more selfless and just wished that he had never been born. Or that he died before he broke the damn machine. Or perhaps if he j-

He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He'll fix this. He can do it.


End file.
